Simplicity
by Faith Lacking
Summary: A short fic complied of simple thoughts made by a certain monk. Goku gives Sanzo a lot to think about, and he questions what the boy has done that has made him change. Rating because of very slight language. (939 fic, GokuxSanzo)


A short fic complied of simple thoughts made by a certain monk. Goku gives Sanzo a lot to think about, and he questions what the boy has done that has made him change.

Simplicity:.

Rating: PG-13 for Language.

Genre: General

Pairings: 939; Goku x Sanzo

It was only noon but the scent of tobacco had already filled the air. It crept down the hallways and lead to only one room, which belonged to Genjo Sanzo.

Normally, so much smoke meant the man was in a livid mood, so the other monks knew better than to bother him for trivial matters. In fact if youkai were to attack, they still wouldn't ask for his help; they all agreed that an angry Sanzo was more terrifying than a mob of demons.

As Sanzo thrust his seventh cigarette into his ashtray, he looked at all the paper work that had yet to be done, then damned that miserable boy for his misfortunes.

The brunette had been living with Sanzo for a little over two years now, and ever since his arrival, his work had been piling up. Like a mountain on his desktop, two stacks of paper towered over him. He could feel himself twitching as he grabbed another cigarette, getting ready to light it before he heard a loud grating voice outside his window.

Sanzo tried not to seem interested, but hell, how could he not look when he his brain was practically oozing out of his ears from sheer boredom? He looked over out his window, which was slightly ajar to release some of the tobacco smoke; he could hear the conversation, and even if it was closed, he probably could still hear it.

Outside there were two figures, one was a tall lanky man, wearing the usual monk attire; the other was a young teen, but from the looks of him you'd think he was only ten years old. The monk was carrying an armful of papers, and was heading for Sanzo's room, but the brunette intercepted him, bouncing in front him madly.

"What are you doing with those papers?" Goku piped up, knowing quite well what the papers were intended for.

The monk nearly fell backwards as the boy jumped in front of him, as he clutched the papers tightly. He glared at the boy as he gained his composure. "These are documents for Sanzo sama to sign." He said in a haughty tone. "I don't have time to reprimand bad little boys so-"

"Sanzo's not here!" Goku interrupted quickly, still bouncing. "Yer gonna havta give those papers to someone else!"

The blonde scoffed quietly, still watching from the window at the boy's actions. The other monk was less than happy though, his brow twitching from annoyance. "Don't be silly…" His voice seethed. "I just saw Sanzo sama ten minutes ag-"

Goku suddenly gasped and pointed behind him. "Oh my God! It's Buddha!!"

"What!?" The monk nearly spun around, ready to bow down before his holy deity, before the small boy jumped up, grabbed the papers and fled, giggling madly.

"Stuuuuuuupid!" He stuck his tongue out and ran off with the documents, and the monk pursued him, muttering obscenities.

Sanzo made a soft growl, ready to get up yell at him. He knew that because of the boy's actions he would get scolded by the monks. Sanzo hated hearing them drone on about the importance of responsibilities and manners. He stood up, pushing the window so it was fully opened and got ready to scream at him, before he noticed how serious the boy looked.

Goku was running down the porch, clinging onto those papers for dear life, but what was surprising was that Goku was holding onto them in a way they wouldn't get damaged. Sanzo raised an eyebrow, before he plopped back down in his chair, deciding not to yell at him.

The man recalled the boy once whining that Sanzo worked way too hard and never had any fun; he wondered if Goku had plot out his thievery or if it was just childish play.

_"Sanzo!" The boy whined and sat on the desk. "I'm sooooo bored! Ditch the paperwork and come play with me!" _

_Sanzo rolled his eyes, continuing to read papers as the boy kicked his feet. "Unlike you, saru, as an adult I have work that needs to be done. Stop being so troublesome."_

_Goku frowned and decided to whine louder. "But all you do is woooork! You're so pale, Sanzo! You need to get outside and get some fresh air!"_

_A scoff was heard, as Sanzo sifted through his papers. "I get plenty of air when I go for a smoke." He muttered. "Now shut up and let me work."_

_The boy frowned, before he suddenly grabbed up Sanzo's precious cigarettes and jumped off the table. "Well maybe now's the time to have a smoke!" He grinned widely._

_Sanzo started twitching as he abruptly sat up. "You better give me those."_

_"Um…….no!" The boy snickered and made a mad dash for the door._

_"Why you…! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SARU!!" The man quickly pursued after him, screaming death threats and curses. He kept a hot trail after the boy, running right off the temple grounds. Sanzo followed for a few minutes, starting to run out of breath. 'Dammit…Kid has too much stamina…!' _

_Without warning, Goku suddenly stopped and tackled Sanzo to the ground. They rolled around on the ground a bit, but Goku was victorious and pinned the man down._

_Sanzo narrowed his eyes, promising many levels of pain. "What are you doing?"_

_The boy was completely serious, as he stared at Sanzo, before he suddenly smiled brightly and gave Sanzo his beloved Marlboros. "Here ya go! Have your fresh air!" He pulled himself off Sanzo, as the man snatched back his cigarettes. _

_Sanzo grunted as he pulled himself up, dusting off his pants and muttering, before looking around and noticing a pristine lake in front of him, as the boy was taking off his slippers. Goku dipped his feet into the water, letting the cool water trickle against his toes as he giggled and looked up at Sanzo._

_He hated to admit it, but Sanzo was rather calmed by the sight. He refused to let the boy know this, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "I'll kill you for this later." He muttered as he leaned against a tree._

_Goku just smiled, and continued to wade his toes in the water, enjoying the sounds of nature_

Sanzo recalled that Goku had done that on a number of occasions. A few times the monk was so annoyed that he beat the boy over the head with his fist, other times he didn't care so much and actually took a seat with him.

A thought suddenly occurred to him, had Goku purposely done this? Sanzo rubbed is lower back; before Goku started to insist on having them go for fresh air, Sanzo would spend hours everyday just sitting in that chair doing paperwork. The daily process was starting to strain his back and he was actually hunching over.

Ever since Goku had sent him on wild goose chases to the middle of the forest, he realized his posture had started to improve; his back wasn't hurting so much either.

Sanzo snorted. 'He's just a saru,' he thought to himself, before looking down at the papers, 'There's no way he could have planned this all out.' He then remembered how the boy constantly bugged him to take him to Chinese buffets.

It was rare for him to eat anything but vegetables, and Sanzo hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the change of food every now and then. Monks were not supposed to eat meats or anything besides what the temple had, but Goku was definitely not like a monk.

Sanzo knew quite well that when Goku came to the temple that he'd never conform to the monk life style. Maybe that's what made him so interesting.

Goku wasn't afraid to speak his mind, and Sanzo knew this well. The other monks were spineless, and they never even spoke up to Sanzo. Goku, a mere boy, was braver than any man there.

Perhaps this was why Sanzo decided to keep Goku around. The idea of someone that wasn't spineless intrigued him, and for once he had someone there who was not a suck up. Maybe it was also the idea that Sanzo could have someone to fight with, smack around, and vent some of his stress on also opted him to keep the boy by his side.

There was a dispute that Sanzo could never forget.

_Goku was lying on Sanzo's bed after they had spent long day training. Normally Sanzo never let anyone on his bed, but he was too exhausted to care as he started removing his robes. _

_"Hey Sanzo, why can't I stay in this room with ya? It'd be a lot easier than having to go back and forth between two rooms!"_

_"Because, you're a brat and I don't want to share a room with you." He started taking off his boots, then his socks._

_The boy frowned and sat up. "That's not a good reason!" he grumbled before he stood up. "Come on, friends should share a room together!"_

_Sanzo nearly growled, as he spun around on the boy, raising his fist to hit the boy. "I don't HAVE friends, saru. I have no need for them. Just shut up!"_

_There was a bit of a shocked noise that escaped Goku's mouth, before he returned the growl. "What are you talking about!? Of course you need friends! Everyone needs one!"_

_"I don't need IDIOT advice. Having friends is pointless!"_

_Goku suddenly let out a cry as he tackled Sanzo and punched him in the eye as he glared at him, nearly shrieking. "I don't care what YOU think, but I AM your friend Sanzo." The boy started shaking him roughly. "Everybody needs friends; you can't just keep living alone!"_

_Sanzo was quiet throughout the boy's tirade, before seething softly and closing his eyes, wincing from the pain. Goku made a small gasp before he loosened his grip on Sanzo. "I'm sorry…" He said in a small voice, before he looked at Sanzo for a long time. He finally did something Sanzo didn't expect, and kissed him gently over the reddening eye._

_The monk nearly retracted, tensing from the small butterfly kiss and waited until Goku moved away before narrowing his eyes._

_"What was that for?"_

_Goku turned slightly red and looked away. "The other day…a little boy fell down at the market…and he scraped up his knee… His mom gave his knee a kiss and he felt all better…I thought maybe it would work…"_

_Sanzo stared unbelievingly at him, before grunting and pulling himself up as Goku slid off him. "Don't assume stupid things…" He muttered, raising his hand again. The boy expected Sanzo to hit him again, as he pulled back slightly, flinching. Instead the man ruffled his hair a bit, before pushing him against the forehead roughly._

_"You can bring in your mattress and sleep on the floor, but don't expect to sleep in bed with me." He stood up and gathered his fallen robes to hang them back up. _

_Goku perked up and grinned, before he dashed into his room to get his mattress._

Sanzo smirked slightly from amusement as he lounged back in his seat. The kid seemed so happy when he had said that, and ever since then had been sleeping loyally by his bedside.

He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed having Goku around. His childish antics got him away from the temple and having to deal with the idiots that resided there.

And of course, there was that one day when it all began to connect..

_Goku had managed to get Sanzo to chase after him again, and this time the two were resting in a huge field of flowers. They nestled amongst flowers for a long time, just relaxing and staring at the sky._

_And that's when it happened. Goku suddenly rolled over on his arm, his face was dangerously close to Sanzo's as he rubbed his cheek against the man's. _

_Sanzo could feel his face heating as he got ready to push the boy away, when suddenly, Goku pressed his soft lips to Sanzo's getting a hinted taste of tobacco. They didn't move for awhile, and the boy finally pulled away, saying in a firm tone._

_"I've decided that I want to be with you. Forever."_

_Sanzo seemed a bit dumbfounded, unsure he was saying what he thought he was saying. "…You."_

_Goku smiled brightly, before he sat up and stared at the sunset. "You set me free, and you showed me a world better than I could have ever imagined." He grinned down at Sanzo before he sat up and dusted his pants; then he held out his hand and offered to help Sanzo._

_After a wave of déjà vu, Sanzo took the boy's hand and stood up, staring down at him before shaking his head. 'Idiot…' he thought to himself; 'I should be the one saying that…'_

_"Thank you, Sanzo."_

_Sanzo blinked before raising an eyebrow. "For what?"_

_"Nothing. It's nothing at all." He smiled again._

_The man rolled his eyes and pushed his fingers against his charge's forehead. "Let's get back home before you do something else idiotic." _

_"Hey!" The boy shouted as the headed back to the temple, as Sanzo constantly thought about what had happened._

That event never left Sanzo's mind, it was almost as if everything the boy had done was to set up that exact moment. If it had happened any sooner, Sanzo would have quickly rejected the boy; it was almost as if Goku had thought it all out.

Sanzo watched as the sun set, an array of golden and violet colors dancing in the sky. He continued contemplating as he left his work untouched.

Almost everything the boy did had a purpose, he wasn't as simple as Sanzo thought he was. The buffets, the games, the time they spent together. It was all Goku's way of helping Sanzo.

It also gave Sanzo something else to think about. Without Goku there, all he would have thought about would be work, and probably his late master. But Goku made Sanzo feel like a real person; he was no longer empty inside, and he felt like he had a purpose.

He continued his thoughts for awhile, almost surprised that he'd been able to waste the entire day thinking about everything Goku had done, it was amazing what kind of effect that boy had on him.

Around dinner time, the door opened to Sanzo's room, and the man didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Goku came into the room, carrying a tray of food and sporting a few bruises the monks inflicted on him for hiding the documents. He smiled up at Sanzo and presented the tray of food to his desk.

"Hey Sanzo! I got some ramen noodles for you!" Goku put the tray down on the table, as Sanzo just gave a bit of a nod.

"Yeah." He muttered, before he suddenly lashed an arm out, grabbing onto his shirt and tugging him closer. He pressed his lips against the boy's, giving a little bite to his kiss.

Goku seemed a bit stunned, but practically melted into the man's kiss. When Sanzo finally pulled back, Goku shook his head and blushed.

"Thanks, saru." The man said, before he returned to his work, leaving the boy very confused.

"For what, Sanzo?" The boy blinked, trying to recover from his shock.

Sanzo merely smirked, as he started writing on the papers. "Nothing. It's nothing at all."


End file.
